


Зимняя сказка

by Honocho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно одинокое сердце вполне в состоянии создать настоящую сказку для другого одинокого сердца. И тогда вдруг сказка возвращается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимняя сказка

Прелые листья, присыпанные влажным снегом, неприятно чавкали под ногами, подошвы проскальзывали, хотелось перейти на привычный теневой шаг и быстрее добраться до дома. Однако ноша в крепких руках Тензо, завернутая в его плащ и горестно посапывающая во сне, не позволяла ему этого сделать. Тензо было жаль намучавшегося и только уснувшего маленького мальчика, и он решил дать ему хоть ненадолго забыться во сне, поэтому ступал хоть и быстро, но мягко, стараясь не трясти теплый кулек у груди.  
Впереди шли и тихо переговаривались Наруто, Сакура и Сай. Вернее, понятие «тихо» к Узумаки было неприменимо, и Сакура его периодически одергивала и шикала на него, когда тот слишком повышал голос.  
Вся команда была угнетена результатом миссии, хотя они свою задачу выполнили. По просьбе жителей небольшой, но зажиточной гражданской деревни в сутках пути от Конохи они пришли найти и уничтожить небольшую группу промышляющих разбоем беглых шиноби. Найти их логово и наказать бандитов большого труда не составило - в составе банды не было ни одного мало-мальски серьезного бойца, так, разношерстный сброд, от которого ни одной скрытой деревне пользы не было, однако они все же были обучены базовым техникам, из-за которых мирным жителям справиться с ними самостоятельно не получалось. К несчастью, так случилось, что захват банды пришелся на тот момент, когда в их логове находились посторонние люди. Как впоследствии выяснилось, грабители напали на возвращавшуюся из соседней деревеньки молодую женщину с маленьким сыном и забрали их с собой для развлечения. Ребенка они намеревались продать и выручить за него неплохие деньги, их совершенно не беспокоила его дальнейшая судьба - попадет ли он к любителям детской плоти, или же на опыты к странному человеку из страны, именовавшейся раньше Рисовыми полями, который всегда хорошо платил, а женщину, когда она наскучит и поистаскается, просто убить.  
Несчастную бандиты убили сразу, как только седьмая команда развернула свои действия, но ребенка удалось спасти. В деревне мальчонку признали, труп женщины опознали, как местную белошвейку, и сообщили, что жили они уединенно и никаких родственников у ребенка не осталось. Девушка была сирота, прижила ребенка от местного разбитного парня, бездельника, хулигана и весельчака, который потом подался с друзьями на заработки, да с тех пор никто про него ничего не слышал. Женаты они не были, брать на себя заботу о спасенном мальчике никто из жителей деревни не захотел, и седьмой команде не оставалось ничего, кроме как забрать малыша с собой. В Конохе хотя бы был приют.  
Теперь ребенок, доверчиво прижимаясь к широкой груди своего спасителя, вздрагивал и горестно вздыхал во сне, чумазую мордашку пересекали следы недавних слез, и Тензо, бережно держа в руках чужую, такую маленькую и уже наполненную столькими страданиями жизнь, думал о своем. Удачно выполненная миссия не компенсировала того факта, что этот маленький бедолага на его груди потерял мать и остался сиротой. Тензо, не знавший ни семьи, ни родительской любви, натерпевшийся куда больших бед и мучений, испытывал к малышу искреннее сострадание и понимал, насколько трудной и суровой будет его жизнь в одиночестве. И если бы Тензо умел, он от всей души помолился бы всем богам, чтобы мальчика впредь окружали только добрые люди. Ему самому повезло, что у него были хорошие друзья, учителя, командиры. Но все равно это не спасало от одиночества. Тензо давно привык жить один, но иногда это становилось невыносимым настолько, что хотелось завыть.  
Потом в его жизни появился Он - Хатаке Какаши, гений тысячи дзюцу, элита шиноби Листа, его семпай… Он был лучшим во всем, и даже в постели, когда Тензо однажды повезло узнать это. Был ли Какаши ему близким другом, или же Тензо любил старшего товарища - он бы и сам не мог сказать. Иногда были моменты, когда близость с семпаем была просто необходима как воздух, иногда было достаточно просто посидеть рядом, прижавшись плечом к плечу, чтобы желание завыть отпустило. Хатаке был всегда рядом, но, в то же время, они никогда не были вместе. Какаши не умел принадлежать никому, и ему совершенно не было нужно, чтобы кто-то принадлежал ему самому. Он всегда советовал Тензо не обрастать привязанностями. У Тензо и не было никаких привязанностей, но, вероятно, он слишком неумело скрывал свое отношение к семпаю, и такие вроде бы дружеские высказывания Копирующего имели цель упредить возможные осложнения, если бы Тензо решился открыться. Тензо и не открывался. Любил молча. Приходишь - я рад, уходишь - я буду рад, если ты придешь снова. Он прекрасно знал, что он у Хатаке не единственный, но был доволен и этим. По крайней мере, в одном он был уверен точно - когда Хатаке бывало плохо, он приходил только к Тензо. За молчаливой поддержкой, за теплом родной души, за чашкой чая или пиалкой саке, за обнажающим душу сексом, после которого Копирующий сбрасывал свою меланхолию и снова становился собой. Тензо ценил, что в трудные жизненные моменты Хатаке приходил именно к нему. Но почему-то от этого было и больно. Остаться насовсем, чтобы делить вместе и горести, и радости, Какаши не хотел. В такие моменты, когда кохай словно возвращал семпая к жизни собой, своим пониманием и состраданием, а поутру Хатаке уходил, как ни в чем не бывало, Тензо чувствовал себя очень усталым и очень старым. И очень одиноким.  
А потом Тензо как-то случайно после какой-то пьянки остался у Ширануи. Нет, он не изменил своего отношения к Хатаке и по-прежнему молча жил им. Но Генма вдруг как-то неожиданно стал неким лучиком света в его беспроглядной жизни.  
Генма был совершенно другим. Он тоже не умел никому принадлежать, и тоже не нуждался в ком-то, кто бы стал единственным и нужным. Но Ширануи был человек-праздник. Его приходы дарили радость, а уходы не причиняли боли. Тензо был уверен, что уж Ширануи точно никогда и ни с кем не завяжет более или менее длительных отношений. Генма был ничей, сам по себе, умный, чуткий, понимающий, когда нужно прийти, как себя вести и когда вовремя расстаться, чтобы не причинять боли. Он каким-то шестым чувством безошибочно угадывал, когда от него ждали легкого, ни к чему не обязывающего времяпровождения, а когда кому-то требовались тепло и моральная поддержка, чтобы хоть на время не чувствовать себя одиноким. Пусть на краткое мгновенье, но это помогало. Он умел дарить то, чего от него хотели, но настолько тонко, что принимающие этот дар понимали - приручить не получится, да и не имеет смысла. Поэтому Генма умудрялся при всем разнообразии своей личной жизни не наживать врагов и не наносить обид, чтобы все происходило и завершалось к взаимному удовольствию.  
Генма нравился молодому бойцу АНБУ - своим характером, своим отношением к жизни, той легкостью, с которой он умел делать других пусть ненадолго, но счастливыми. Тензо никогда сам не просил прийти Генму, но когда тот предлагал, никогда не отказывался. Время, проведенное с Ширануи, было светлым, приятным и живительным, словно глоток воды. Это была своего рода отдушина в его беспросветной тоске необъяснимого желания быть вместе с Хатаке. Тензо умом-то понимал, что этого никогда не будет, но разве в таких делах люди слушают разум? Сердце по-прежнему продолжало болеть и ждать, безнадежно и уже почти свыкшись с таким положением дел.  
Последнее время Тензо чувствовал, что Хатаке изменился. Изменился заметно, и причиной тому был симпатичный штабной чунин, сенсей младших классов в Академии. Сам АНБУ не имел ничего против Умино Ируки - парень он был хороший, добрый, честный. Но вот только отношение Какаши к нему не было похоже на его обычное отношение к другим, с кем Тензо приходилось делить расположение Копирующего. Семпай теперь часто впадал в задумчивость, но при этом брови его не сходились в мрачную складку, а на его лице его читалось откровенно благостное выражение. Это-то и пугало. Да, он продолжал приходить, но все реже, и все чаще только тогда, когда ему было плохо. Поэтому и разговор не клеился, да и секс стал каким-то механическим, словно Какаши был не здесь и не с ним. Тензо догадывался, где и с кем мысленно парил семпай, и от этого становилось тошно. И прогнать сил не было, и не обращать внимания и делать вид, что все как обычно, не получалось. А хуже всего было то, что решись Тензо открыться Хатаке и честно попросить остаться, случилось бы то, чего АНБУ боялся больше всего - Какаши просто уйдет навсегда.  
Однажды и вовсе случилось так, что они вместе возвращались из Штаба после миссии с седьмой командой, и Тензо спросил:  
\- Зайдешь?  
А Хатаке, мягко улыбнувшись, покачал головой и ответил:  
\- Сегодня не получится, кохай. Может быть, в другой раз.  
Прежде Хатаке никогда не отказывался зайти. Они расстались на перекрестке, и Тензо проводил взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру Копирующего, только направился тот не к своему дому, а совсем в другую сторону, даже не скрывая этого от кохая.  
Что толкнуло Тензо тоже повернуть в другую сторону от своей одинокой квартирки, он уже не помнил. Он словно в забытьи прошел всю дорогу и узнал конечную точку своего безрадостного пути, только когда уткнулся носом в дверь квартиры Ширануи.  
Он уже поднял руку постучать, но подумал - а вдруг он тут некстати? Именно сейчас некстати? Тензо очень не любил осложнять людям жизнь и ставить их в неловкое положение. Он уже было развернулся, когда замок в двери провернулся, и прямо на него из квартиры вывалился Генма, одетый в теплые уличные вещи.  
\- О? - удивленно вздернул брови Ширануи, закусив сенбон.  
\- Прости, шел мимо, решил заглянуть наудачу. Но если ты уходишь, я как-нибудь в другой раз, - быстро проговорил Тензо, словно извиняясь, что заявился без приглашения.  
Ширануи внимательно посмотрел в огромные черные глаза АНБУ, распахнул дверь в приглашающем жесте и кивнул головой в сторону квартиры:  
\- Заходи.  
\- Да нет, мне неловко нарушать твои планы, я в другой раз…  
\- Заходи, - подтолкнул Генма его под спину.  
Тензо и зашел.  
Куда собирался пойти Ширануи и к кому, Генма не сказал, а Тензо и не спрашивал. Не его это дело. Меньше будешь знать, крепче будешь спать. Но раз Ширануи решил задвинуть свои планы ради него, Тензо не стал сопротивляться и оценил это с благодарностью.  
Уже после, когда Тензо поднялся с постели и стал натягивать форму, Генма, развалившись и лениво закинув руки за голову, следил за ним своими янтарными глазами, а потом негромко попросил:  
\- Останься.  
Тензо сначала не понял, начал бормотать что-то о том, что он только с миссии, что цветы дома не политы, еще какую-то ерунду. А когда понял - испугался. Такого ведь быть не может! Генма, наверное, что-то другое имел в виду. Он ведь это не серьезно? А даже если и серьезно, это все равно какая-то его сиюминутная блажь, и она закончится так же быстро, как и все его увлечения. Тензо до сих пор еще имеет право на эти встречи с Генмой лишь потому, что ничего не просит взамен, ничего не ждет от него и просто так же легко и светло радуется тому, что есть. Если он поддастся искушению, он потеряет все, и даже этих коротких проблесков радости у него больше не станет.  
Тензо виновато извинился, сделал вид, что не понял истинного смысла, поспешно оделся, не поднимая глаз. Генма больше ничего не говорил, и Тензо ушел.  
Всю дорогу он винил себя во всем - и в том, что отказался, и в том, что поставил Генму в такое положение. Скорее всего, после этого Генма больше никогда не повторит своей просьбы, да и вообще вряд ли еще раз возникнет на его горизонте. Клял себя за то, что такой трус - кто дождется своего, пусть короткого, но яркого счастья, если сам отвергает его, протянутое на ладони? Понимал, что виной всему была все еще теплящаяся в глубине души глупая надежда на то, что Хатаке поймет, увидит, осознает и придет, чтобы остаться, и ругал себя за эту надежду. Ведь именно поэтому он и испугался - а вдруг, стоит ему только предать ее и поддаться отчаянному желанию избавиться от одиночества, как семпай вернется? Отказаться от него Тензо будет не в силах, а отказаться от Генмы ради Хатаке тогда уже будет подлостью.  
В таких думах несчастный АНБУ брел по присыпанной снежком Конохе. Скоро Новый год, все надеются, что следующий год обязательно что-то изменит в лучшую сторону, принесет что-то новое, доброе и хорошее, а Тензо, видимо, вообще придется отмечать его в одиночестве.  
Стоило ему только вернуться домой, как нарисовался Хатаке. Судя по его подавленному виду, чунин Умино Ирука оказался не так-то прост, и что-то там не заладилось. Вид Копирующего был столь несчастен, что Тензо подумал - а бывал ли семпай так же несчастен, когда не получалось увидеться с ним, кохаем? Вряд ли. И тут его прорвало. Значит, просто так зайти Хатаке не захотел, а когда не получилось там, где хотел, он вернулся искать утешения? Хватит. Довольно. Так больше не может продолжаться. Раз уж Тензо испортил все с Генмой, так и Хатаке пусть катится к черту.  
Тензо не грубил и говорил мягко. Он просто сказал, что устал, что больше так не может, что для него семпай больше, чем просто друг, и что он уже не в силах быть просто неким безликим местом, где всегда примут и утешат. И если семпай не может дать ему ничего взамен, то ему, Тензо, тоже от него больше ничего не нужно.  
Хатаке тоже ничего не говорил. Он так же, как и Генма, молча смотрел на Тензо, затем поднялся и ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Это означало лишь одно – ничего взамен для Тензо у Хатаке не было.  
Тензо вздохнул, полил цветы, сел на табурет, сложил руки на коленях и вздохнул. Бежать извиняться и просить все вернуть обратно он не захотел. Ни к семпаю, ни к Генме. И вот теперь Тензо окончательно и бесповоротно остался один.  
Конечно, он поступил глупо, это была минутная слабость, желание что-то изменить, вошедшее в противоречие со страхом к переменам, но сделанного было уже не вернуть. Тензо очень переживал - ему казалось, что по своей глупости он потерял обоих, и теперь уж точно никогда и ни к кому больше не привяжется настолько, чтобы утратить контроль нал собой.  
Всю следующую неделю Тензо успокаивал себя мыслями о том, что ничего страшного не произошло, что он привык жить один, что он выживал и в более страшных передрягах, и сейчас выживет. Но облегчения это не приносило, и ни Хатаке, ни Ширануи за это время ни разу не общались с ним, кроме как по работе.  
Уже потом Тензо узнал, что семпай теперь живет у Ируки - все-таки у них получилось, и, глядя на довольного жизнью Хатаке и счастливого чунина, Тензо даже обрадовался. Его семпай счастлив, и это хорошо. Теперь Какаши больше никогда не ворвется в его жизнь, не перевернет все в душе и не уйдет обратно в свою жизнь, как всегда, опять оставив его один на один со своими переживаниями. Это тоже было хорошо. И в то же время очень, очень плохо.  
За пару недель до Нового года Тензо даже стал подумывать, а не пойти ли к Ширануи, не извиниться ли за тот вечер, объяснить все и попробовать начать жить заново, но Генму отправили на долгосрочную миссию, и даже неизвестно было, успеет ли он вернуться к празднику. И Тензо решил, что, видно, не судьба, да и некрасиво это как-то, а потому оставил свою малодушную затею, приняв решение справляться со всем этим самостоятельно.  
А теперь он сам получил миссию, и вот в таких горестных мыслях он возвращался в Коноху, неся в руках чужую, искалеченную и полную одиночества жизнь.  
Цунаде, глядя на чумазого мальчишку, хмурилась. Как глава скрытой деревни, а больше как женщина, она понимала, что из чисто человеческого сострадания придется взять на прокорм лишний рот, хотя ребенок явно из гражданской семьи и большой пользы от него деревне не будет. Да и куда ж его теперь денешь, когда он стоит рядом с Тензо и так испуганно жмется к нему, глядя абсолютно безнадежным взглядом - не обратно же отнести и оставить на верную смерть.  
\- Ямато, отведи его в госпиталь, пусть его осмотрят, может быть, ему какая помощь нужна.  
Тензо ответил: «Есть!». Его до сих пор коробило от чужого, непривычного для него имени, да и не нравилось оно ему. Все, что у него осталось от его родителей, которых он не знал - это его имя «Тензо», и он не хотел отказываться от единственной нити, которая связывала его с теми, кто мог бы любить его.  
\- Позовите Умино - пусть на него бумаги заполнит и оформит в приют. Как хоть тебя зовут-то, горе луковое? - вздохнула Годайме.  
\- Огата Рюуноске, - тихо ответил мальчик.  
\- А лет тебе сколько?  
\- Четыре.  
\- Ясно. Ступай с капитаном Ямато, Рюуноске, и ничего не бойся, здесь тебя никто не обидит, - кивнула Цунаде.  
Рюуноске поднял голову, посмотрел на Тензо. АНБУ улыбнулся, и мальчик доверчиво вложил свою маленькую ладошку в его руку.  
Уже в приемной он снова завернул мальчика в свой плащ и поднял на руки.  
\- Я сам могу идти, - тихо проговорил Рюуноске.  
\- Так будет быстрее и теплее, - уверил его Тензо, и паренек согласился.  
Почему он не ушел сразу же, как только сдал ребенка с рук на руки иръёнинам, Тензо не знал. Возможно, его потряс до глубины души тот взгляд, которым одарил его мальчик, обернувшись в дверях, куда уводила его молодая медсестра. В нем было столько страха, столько боли и тоски, что у Тензо вырвалось:  
\- Не бойся, Рюу-чан, тебе ничего плохого не сделают, я подожду тебя здесь.  
Теперь он сидел и думал - вот придет с бумагами Ирука, он ему мальчика сдаст, и тогда уже пойдет домой. Он просто убедится, что с Рюуноске все в порядке, что он не болен и не травмирован, и тогда уже со спокойной душой можно уйти.  
Пока ребенка осматривали, прибежал Ирука, веселый, с румянцем во всю щеку от холода, как всегда, излучающий ауру доброты и дружелюбия. Наверное, думает о том, как завершит все дела и поспешит домой, где его уже ждет Какаши…  
\- Ну, где наш найденыш? Документы я сделал, в приюте для него уже готово место.  
\- Пока еще на осмотре, - кивнул подбородком на дверь Тензо.  
\- Чего так долго? Болеет чем-то? Или его эти ублюдки покалечили? - нахмурился Умино.  
\- Не знаю, внешних повреждений вроде не было.  
\- Ну, значит, скоро отпустят. Прививок, небось, бедолаге сейчас навтыкают… Бр-р-р… С детства уколы ненавижу, - передернул плечами Ирука.  
Тензо улыбнулся - шиноби, боящийся уколов - это было забавно.  
\- А вы чего сидите, Ямато-сан? Идите домой, отдыхайте, я уж сам его заберу, - предложил чунин.  
\- Да я не устал. Хочу точно знать, что с ним все в порядке. Все-таки, раз я его спас, вроде как отвечаю за него теперь, - улыбнулся Тензо. Потом подумал и добавил:  
\- Вот до приюта вас провожу, попрощаюсь с ним, тогда и пойду.  
\- Хороший вы человек, Ямато-сан… - уселся рядом Ирука, а потом, помолчав, вдруг сказал, глядя в сторону:  
\- Вы простите, что так с Какаши получилось. Я ведь знал, что вы вместе, я и отшивал его поэтому… А потом он сказал, что вы совсем расстались, да и не смог я устоять. Люблю я его…  
\- Все в порядке, Ирука-сенсей. Мы и вместе-то никогда толком не были - так, чисто по-дружески. Ну, знаете, как это бывает, когда все время на миссиях вместе, - соврал Тензо. Ложь во благо – так, кажется, это называется?  
\- Правда? - просиял Ирука. - А то я себя таким виноватым чувствую.  
\- Ну и зря, вам себя винить не за что, - пожал плечами Тензо.  
Они оба чувствовали себя в этой ситуации виноватыми - и он сам, и Умино. Только вот семпай себя, похоже, ни в чем не винил. Ну, да бог ему судья. Может быть, впервые в жизни Какаши счастлив, пусть так и будет.  
В этот момент дверь открылась, и вышла пожилая иръёнин, окинула усталым взглядом обоих шиноби и спросила:  
\- У кого документы? Давайте, я заполню, и можете его забирать, с ним все в порядке.  
Пока Умино отдавал докторше бумаги, Тензо ободряюще улыбнулся Рюуноске, сидящему на кушетке в кабинете. Мальчик слышал, что его сейчас заберут, вот этот незнакомый дядя с хвостиком на макушке, и он такими отчаянными глазами посмотрел на Тензо, закусив губу, что тот не выдержал, поднялся и подошел к малышу.  
Бедняга сидел в одних трусиках и маечке, босой, завернув ножку за ножку, вцепившись пальцами в край кушетки, дрожал и тоскливо смотрел на Тензо.  
Ямато сел перед ним на корточки и спросил:  
\- Замерз?  
\- Дядя, не оставляй меня тут, пожалуйста… - прошептал мальчик, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать набежавшие слезы.  
\- Никто тебя тут не оставит, не бойся, - потрепал его по макушке Тензо.  
\- Дядя, пожалуйста, не отдавай меня им, я тебя слушаться буду, только не отдавай… - и две огромные горестные слезы покатились по щекам.  
\- Рюу-чан, так нельзя, дядя Ямато боевой шиноби, он на такой работе, что его дома почти не бывает, с кем ты будешь оставаться? - спросил Ирука. - А приют у нас хороший, я сам оттуда, там кормят хорошо, и ребят много.  
\- Я буду убираться и готовить, а когда ты будешь возвращаться, я буду о тебе заботиться! Я не хочу в приют! Мне про него страшное рассказывали! Мама всегда говорила - не будешь слушаться, отдам тебя в приют, а там… - вытаращив испуганные глазенки, быстро и почти беззвучно прошептал Рюуноске, чтобы его слышал только Тензо, и губы его искривились, задрожали, слезы покатились градом.  
Сердце Тензо защемило, зажгло, сдавило будто лапой когтистой, и он, не желая ни о чем больше думать, ответил:  
\- Одевайся, пойдем домой. Я и не собирался тебя ни в какой приют отдавать.  
Мальчик соскочил с кушетки, бросился на Тензо, обвил тонкими холодными руками его шею, прижался, как перепуганный зайчонок, и засопел ему в ключицу.  
\- Ну, будет, будет, - ласково похлопал его по спинке Тензо.  
Глаза защипало, голос не слушался, но сердце вдруг перестало бешено колотиться, застучало ровно, уверенно. Твердо.  
\- Капитан Ямато, но как же… - растерялся Ирука.  
\- Пусть он пока у меня побудет. Пообвыкнется, а там видно будет. Пусть хоть Новый год по-человечески встретит, - ответил Тензо, отлепив от себя тощее маленькое тельце.  
Уже дома, накормив мальчишку досыта, Тензо устроил ему в противоположном от своего футона углу гнездо из теплого одеяла, подушки и двух теплых зимних форменных плащей. Малыш, свернувшись клубочком и укутавшись так, что только один нос торчал, задремал, а Тензо сидел на кухне и думал, что ему теперь делать.  
Еще какие-то остатки разума уверяли его, что как только мальчик успокоится и привыкнет жить среди шиноби, он его отдаст на воспитание в приют. Будет навещать его, забирать к себе на выходные. Но все равно в глубине души понимал, что не сможет отдать - не собачка это, чтобы поиграться и выбросить. Как он потом сможет сдать мальчонку в приют, когда тот доверяет ему, когда у малыша никого больше нет, когда он приживется и привыкнет к «дяде Ямато»? Не хватит у Тензо сил это сделать. Значит, нужно думать, как быть, когда ему придется уходить на миссии. Можно просить пожить с мальчиком здесь или забирать его к себе кого-то из друзей. Югао наверняка согласится - после смерти Хаяте она ни с кем встречаться не хочет, и детей у нее своих нет, и вряд ли скоро предвидятся при ее-то работе и добровольном одиночестве. Можно бабушку какую-нибудь нанять. Другие же как-то эти проблемы решают? Да и разве это проблемы? Не это главное. Зато теперь Тензо есть к кому возвращаться, кто будет ждать его, о ком можно будет заботиться. На душе было тревожно, все это немного пугало, но решение Тензо уже принял, а отступать от принятых решений он не привык.  
В задумчивости Тензо взял и вырастил какую-то странную зеленую крокозябру. Непонятно, что за растение получилось. Несуразное, кривенькое. Тензо сунул его в маленький торфяной горшочек, коих у него было в запасе множество, и поставил уродца на подоконник в неровный строй таких же заморышей разной степени убожества. Когда Тензо бывало тоскливо, у него всегда получались вот такие страшненькие растения, а тоскливо ему последнее время бывало слишком часто. Бывало, на миссиях, особенно совместных с Какаши, ему удавались очень даже изящные деревца, и один раз даже получился рододендрон, только он так и не зацвел - Тензо ходил потом проверить. Но дома, в одиночестве, почему-то всегда получались вот такие задохлики. Однако Тензо никогда не выбрасывал свои творения - каждое существо имеет право на жизнь. Они же не виноваты, что вышли такими неказистыми. Тензо и выхаживал их с какой-то отчаянной нежностью, словно они были ему собратьями по несчастью.  
Полив нового жильца, Тензо ушел спать, решив, что утро вечера мудренее.  
Стоило ему только задремать, как его разбудил странный звук. Сначала ему показалось, что послышалось, но он тут же различил в тишине тихий всхлип.  
\- Рюу-чан, что случилось? - встревожился Тензо, приподнимаясь на кровати.  
\- Хочу к ма-аме… - тихонечко проскулил Рюуноске.  
\- Бедный ты мой, - вздохнул Тензо, откидывая одеяло.  
Мальчик сидел в скомканной постели, словно котенок в корзинке, и тихо плакал. Тензо поднял его на руки, завернув в одеяло, прижал к себе, поглаживая по голове, и пошел по кругу по комнате, покачивая. Ему самому никто никогда не пел колыбельных песен, и Тензо тихонечко запел какой-то старый военный марш. Выходило сначала плохо - голос не слушался, это совсем не одно и то же, как орать веселым нестройным хором под саке хулиганские или боевые песни. Но на третьем круге стало получаться значительно лучше. Во всяком случае, Рюу-чан перестал всхлипывать, доверчиво обхватив Тензо за шею.  
\- Пойдем-ка спать, дружище! - вздохнул Тензо. Осторожно скрутив малыша в кулечек из одеяла, он уложил его на свой футон и прилег рядом. Рюуноске повозился, устроился, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Тензо, и засопел. Тензо обнял его под спинку и вдруг подумал, что засыпать рядом с этим теплым, скукожившимся тельцем, упершимся коленками ему в бок, под это мерное сопение было хорошо.  
На следующий день Тензо срочно вызвали к Пятой. Прежде чем уйти, он присел на корточки перед мальчиком и, положив ему руки на плечи, заглянул в огромные печальные черные глаза:  
\- Рюу-чан, мне нужно уйти, но ты ничего не бойся. Ирука-сенсей вчера правду сказал - мне часто нужно уходить, работа у меня такая. Но ты же смелый и сильный. Я скоро вернусь. Сейчас у меня выходной, и меня не должны никуда отправить, но если вдруг мне выдадут срочную миссию, я обязательно к тебе кого-нибудь пришлю. Кто бы ни пришел - смело открывай дверь и никого не бойся - мои друзья никогда тебя не обидят и позаботятся о тебе, пока я не вернусь.  
\- Ты правда вернешься? Обещаешь? - испугался Рюуноске.  
\- Конечно, вернусь. Обещаю, - улыбнулся Тензо и потрепал темные, лохматые волосы на макушке мальчишки.  
Цунаде сердилась. А когда она сердилась, то она имела обыкновение рычать и стучать кулаком по столу. Тензо, блаженно улыбаясь, слушал ее вполне справедливые упреки в легкомыслии и безответственности, и уже точно знал, что он ей ответит.  
Нет, конечно, Годайме была права - как может позаботиться о четырехлетнем ребенке одинокий мужчина, постоянно пропадающий на миссиях. Но Тензо уже знал, что у них с Рюуноске все получится.  
\- Ну, вот скажи, чем ты думал, когда забрал его вчера домой?! - выдохлась, наконец, Пятая и устало опустилась в кресло. - Ты хоть понимаешь, чем это чревато? Он сейчас привяжется к тебе, а ты его потом в приют?  
\- Я не отдам его в приют. Он будет жить со мной, - ответил Тензо.  
\- Совсем с ума сошел! - опять завопила Цунаде, даже привстав над столом.  
\- Цунаде-сама, скажите, какие бумаги нужно подписать, чтобы он остался у меня, - словно не слыша ее крика, поинтересовался Тензо.  
Хокаге снова села и сложила руки в замок на столе:  
\- Ямато, ох и дурак же ты! Зачем тебе это? Ты молодой, красивый парень! Женишься, своих нарожаете!  
\- Ну, значит, будет на одного больше, - пожал плечами Тензо. - Да и не собираюсь я жениться. Куноичи на всех не хватит, а гражданские за шиноби не выходят.  
\- А-а, ну да, ну да. И ты туда же. Как же вы меня достали все с вашими принципами! Все друг с дружкой проблемы решаете, все думаете, что так проще! Столько шиноби гибнет, детей рожать надо, а вы, мужики, все между собой в любовь играете! Вот женились бы, детей бы нарожали, а там трахайтесь, с кем хотите! - буркнула Цунаде.  
\- Зачем же так-то? Что же женщин-то несчастными делать? Да и не всегда от брака с гражданскими дети-шиноби получаются, - ухмыльнулся Тензо. - Так что уж лучше так, по-честному. Да и не в одном сексе ведь дело, Цунаде-сама!  
\- Ага, поучи отца ебаться! - фыркнула Цунаде. - Умник нашелся. А раз умный такой, должен понимать, что ты шиноби, ты не принадлежишь сам себе, твоя жизнь принадлежит Листу. А вдруг ты погибнешь? Ты не подумал о том, что этот мальчишка будет чувствовать? Как думаешь, легко ему будет через это еще раз пройти? Сначала мать, потом ты?  
\- Все мы под Небесами ходим. А пока я жив, я могу хотя бы на это время сделать хоть одного маленького человечка счастливым, - мягко улыбнулся Тензо.  
\- Вот чего ты так уперся, а? Что тебе за дело до этого мальчишки? Я ведь могу тебе просто приказать немедленно отдать его в приют, и тебе придется подчиниться, - нахмурилась Цунаде.  
\- Не можете, Цунаде-сама. Это мой сын, - твердо сказал Тензо.  
\- Какой еще сын? Что ты выдумываешь? - снова подняла голос Цунаде, свирепея.  
\- Такой. Я в ту деревню не один раз ходил, ну и закрутил там с одной белошвейкой. Ну, вы же знаете, как это бывает. Красивая она была очень. Только недолго у нас все было – с такой работой, сами знаете, не погуляешь. А когда мы на последнюю миссию ходили, как раз ее и убили. Я ее узнал, - честными глазами смотрел на Цунаде Тензо, прямо и открыто встретив ее подозрительный взгляд.  
\- А что ж ты раньше-то молчал? - треснула ладонью по столу Хокаге. - Почему вчера не сказал?!  
\- Не хотел при всех, да и при Рюуноске тоже. Мать ему обо мне, видимо, не рассказывала, - пожал плечами Тензо.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что это твой сын?  
\- А я знал, что он родился. Его мать мне весточку прислала. Да вы на него посмотрите - у него глаза мои.  
\- И ты так себе преспокойно жил, зная, что у тебя там сын без отца и без помощи растет?!  
\- Да, я подлец. Молодой был, глупый. А теперь хочу все исправить.  
Цунаде прикусила подушечку большого пальца, пожевала ее, глядя исподлобья на Тензо, помолчала.  
\- А ведь ты врешь, - после размышлений произнесла задумчиво Годайме.  
\- А не докажете, - снова ухмыльнулся в ответ Тензо.  
\- Ну и черт с тобой. Поступай, как знаешь. Может быть, ты и прав. Иди к Гиндзабуро, пусть на мальчишку метрику выпишет и тебя пропишет, как отца. Скажешь, я приказала. Пособие будешь получать, - решительно поднялась Цунаде.  
\- Спасибо, Цунаде-сама! - вытянулся по стойке «смирно» Тензо. - Разрешите идти?  
\- Выполняй! И удачи тебе, парень! - кивнула Хокаге.  
С новенькой метрикой Тензо летел домой, и сердце радостно колотилось в груди. По пути забежал в магазин, накупил каких-то сладостей, фруктов, цапнул дорогущего плюшевого пса чудовищных размеров - рядом с таким другом Рюуноске спать один не побоится.  
Уже под дверью, пытаясь жонглировать пакетами и псом, чтобы найти ключи, Тензо услышал детский визг.  
Побросав все мешки и пнув упавшего под ноги пса, Тензо в ужасе просто выставил плечом дверь, и уже только потом услышал, что визг мальчишки перешел в хохот, а ему вторит уже оформившийся баском гогот, который ни с кем нельзя было спутать - белобрысый Узумаки Наруто собственной персоной.  
На грохот в прихожей выскочила Сакура и, прижав руки ко рту и вытаращив глаза, уставилась на переполошенного Тензо, дверь с вывернувшимся из притолоки замком и торчащими щепками, огромного плюшевого пса и раскатившиеся по всей лестничной клетке апельсины. Следом за ней выскочили и все остальные.  
Остальных оказалось много - взъерошенный Наруто со съехавшим набекрень хитаем, перепачканный в чернилах и мокрый от пота, как мышонок, Рюуноске, Сай с настороженным взглядом, и четыре нарисованных Саем тигренка.  
\- О, Ками! - только и смог облегченно выдохнуть Тензо.  
Рюуноске бросился к Тензо, напрыгнул, прижался, обхватив его за бедра, и быстро заговорил:  
\- Ты вернулся? Вернулся? Ты больше не уйдешь?  
\- Нет, сегодня не уйду, - поднял на руки мальчишку Тензо, и такое тепло наполнило его от этого совершенно бесхитростного счастья маленького мальчика, вызванного его возвращением, что АНБУ рассмеялся.  
\- Ты где так перемазался, Рюу-чан?  
\- Мы играли! - радостно заорал Рюуноске и взахлеб стал рассказывать, что вскоре после того, как дядя Ямато ушел, в дверь постучали, и он дверь открыл, как ему и велели. Сначала он очень расстроился, потому что подумал, что раз пришли с ним посидеть, значит, дядю Ямато все-таки отправили на миссию, но братик Наруто стал с ним возиться, а сестричка Сакура накормила его конфетами и мороженым. А потом братик Сай нарисовал ему сначала мышек, затем птичек, потом большую стрекозу, которую Рюуноске так и не удалось поймать, а уже совсем в конце нарисовал этих тигрят, и они вместе с братиком Наруто с ними играли, бегали и возились, так что все хорошо, он нисколько не испугался и даже почти не скучал. И если уход на миссии - это совсем не страшно, а так весело, то Рюуноске готов всегда терпеть отлучки дяди Ямато и не плакать.  
\- Мы хотели навестить Рюуноске, пошли узнать у Ируки-сенсея, где его найти, а он и сказал, что вы его забрали к себе, - стал оправдываться Наруто.  
\- Простите, капитан Ямато, мы сейчас все уберем! - заверила Сакура.  
Сай сложил печать, и забавные тигрята с очень хитрыми мордочками с хлопком исчезли.  
\- Ну, давайте тогда обед готовить, - улыбнулся Тензо, отпуская мальчика с рук, - а тебя, Рюу-чан, за дверью ждет еще один друг.  
Рюуноске тут же выскочил за порог, увидел мягкого пса почти с него ростом, несколько секунд стоял в полном ошеломлении, потом схватил игрушку, прижал к себе и заскулил от удовольствия. Седьмая команда отправилась подобрать пакеты и рассыпавшиеся продукты, которые в панике растерял АНБУ, а сам Тензо приладил кое-как замок обратно и подправил покореженную притолоку мокутоном.  
Следующие несколько дней выдались свободными, и Тензо озаботился обустройством спального места и покупкой одежды и обуви для Рюуноске. Каждый день они принимали гостей. Ирука принес кучу детских книжек, раскрасок, карандашей и красок. Приходили Югао, Райдо, Аоба и Эбису с игрушками и сладостями. Несколько раз забегала Куренай, принесла собственноручно связанные шапочку, носочки, шарфик и варежки - она сама готовилась стать матерью, и очень близко к сердцу приняла участь маленького мальчика, пообещав, что всегда рада взять его к себе, если Тензо будет занят на миссии. Анко притащила противную деревянную змею, собранную из кусочков так, что игрушка полностью имитировала движения живого пресмыкающегося, и вместе с Рюуноске с удовольствием подкладывала ее Тензо. Досталось от них и забежавшему в гости Гаю, который подарил Рюуноске маленькие гантели, нунчаки и, конечно же, не в силах удержаться от соблазна, маленький зеленый тренировочный костюмчик а-ля Зеленый Зверь Конохи. Седьмая команда практически прописалась у Тензо, они таскали Рюуноске по Конохе, показывая все самые интересные места. За это время мальчишка успел перезнакомиться со всеми молодыми шиноби - друзьями Наруто, Сакуры и Сая, объесться до колик в животе у радушных Акимичи, поиграть в щелбанчики костями шоги с Шикамару, покататься на Акамару, побеситься с Ли, покидать сюрикены с Тен-Тен, наплести косичек непривычно благодушному Неджи, испугаться жуков Шино, получить в подарок редкий кактус с красным цветком от Ино и влюбиться в Хинату. Паршивец Конохамару вместе со своими друзьями отволок его на гору Хокаге, при спуске с которой Рюу-чан ссадил коленку, порвал штанину и разбил лоб, за что внук покойного Третьего Хокаге получил нагоняй от своего сенсея, и сам Эбису потом нес Рюуноске на закорках домой к Тензо, рассказывая о том, как здорово быть шиноби.  
Мальчишка привыкал, впитывая, как губка, все, что происходило вокруг него, с восторгом наблюдая за тренировками старших товарищей, и мечтал, как он на следующий год пойдет в Академию и тоже станет таким же крутым ниндзя. Он почти перестал просыпаться в слезах по ночам, а если тоска все-таки накатывала, он брал в охапку огромного пса, которого назвал Бохицу, и заползал в постель к Тензо. Так они и засыпали, согревшись, и Тензо шутливо ворчал по утрам, что если Рюу-чан не перестанет таскать к нему на футон здоровенного Бохицу, то самому Тензо скоро придется спать на голом полу.  
В предпоследний день уходящего года, когда Тензо и Рюуноске вместе наряжали елку, пришел Хатаке.  
Тензо удивился, но позволил войти. Почему-то при виде семпая сердце хоть и ёкнуло, но не заныло, как обычно, не заколотилось. И вдруг даже какая-то мысль возникла странная: «Не вовремя! Рюу-чан расстроится, что елку до конца не украсили!»  
Усадив мальчика смотреть фильм о героических сражениях боевых монахов, Тензо вернулся на кухню и поставил на конфорку чайник.  
\- Ты ведь будешь чай? - спросил он у сидящего в напряженной позе Какаши. Тот кивнул.  
\- Ты тоже пришел посмотреть на Рюуноске? - как можно равнодушнее спросил Тензо.  
\- Нет, я пришел посмотреть на тебя, - ответил Хатаке.  
Тензо вздернул бровь, но промолчал.  
\- И как ты мог на такое решиться? - покачал головой Хатаке.  
Тензо продолжал молчать, подпирая спиной стену и сложив руки на груди.  
\- А если с тобой что-то случится? Он опять останется один? Каково ему будет? - спросил Копирующий.  
\- Все мы когда-то остаемся одни. Будет трудно, как и любому другому человеку. Но он справится и будет жить дальше. Это тяжело, но не смертельно, поверь мне, - спокойно ответил Тензо. - Особенно, если у тебя появляется смысл в жизни.  
\- Но что будет с тобой, если вдруг что-то случится с мальчишкой? Это же ребенок, он может заболеть, упасть откуда-нибудь, утонуть, да бог знает, что может еще случиться. Что будет с тобой, когда пропадет твой смысл жизни?  
\- Прости, Какаши, но твои проповеди о том, куда могут завести привязанности, я уже слышал неоднократно. Я не могу бояться всю жизнь. Бояться привязаться, бояться полюбить, бояться открыться. Я не могу отказываться от жизни, раз уж я живу. От всей боли в этом мире невозможно застраховаться. Если я люблю - я живу, если мне больно - значит, я все еще жив. Я хочу жить, понимаешь? - мягко улыбнулся Тензо.  
\- Вот и Ирука то же самое говорит. Мы с ним говорили о тебе, и я сказал, что не могу тебя понять, как можно взять на себя такую обузу, такую ответственность? Как можно привязаться к чужому ребенку? А он обиделся, разорался на меня, сказал, что я бесчувственное бревно, сказал, что, видимо, меня от рождения случайно в Каварими-но-дзюцу забросило, так я оттуда и не выбирался. И еще сказал, что если я так до сих пор и не понял, что значить любить кого-то, то лучше бы я ушел совсем, - почесал лохматый чуб Хатаке.  
\- А ты и ушел, - кивнул Тензо.  
\- Ушел.  
\- Ну, бревно ты и есть.  
Какаши встал, медленно подошел к Тензо, положил ему обе ладони на шею, приблизился, почти касаясь пластиной протектора лба, и почти прошептал:  
\- Что я делаю не так? Почему всегда так получается? Если ты что-то понял, объясни мне…  
Его длинные тонкие пальцы зарылись в короткие темные волосы Тензо, дыхание коснулось губ.  
Тензо закрыл глаза, сглотнул, потом осторожно взял чужие пальцы в свои, снял с себя и, мягко отстраняясь, произнес:  
\- Это невозможно объяснить, семпай. До этого нужно дойти самому. Тут никто не поможет.  
\- А вдруг? - выдохнул Хатаке и уперся руками в стену по обе стороны лица Тензо, не позволяя увернуться. - Позволишь мне остаться? Мне сейчас так хреново…  
Тензо медленно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, семпай. У меня в доме ребенок.  
\- И что, теперь будешь из-за него монашествовать? - ехидно прищурил глаз Какаши.  
\- У меня теперь есть сын. Нам хорошо вдвоем. Если так случится в нашей жизни, что кто-то захочет любить нас, мы будем рады впустить его в нашу жизнь. Но я не хочу, чтобы Рюу-чан думал, что его отец из тех, что всегда под рукой. Иди к Ируке. Если ты сейчас не вернешься к нему, ты потеряешь все. И я… я перестану уважать тебя, семпай.  
\- Ну что ж, кохай, раз так… надеюсь, ты не будешь жалеть об этом, - опустил руки Какаши, оттолкнувшись от стены и выпуская Тензо из ловушки.  
\- Надеюсь, ты все же выберешься из своего каварими, - улыбнулся Тензо.  
Весь следующий день Тензо пытался приготовить праздничный ужин и испечь торт для Рюуноске. Ему помогали Сакура и Анко. Правда, последняя больше мешала, таская кусочки и предлагая поэкспериментировать с совершенно несовместимыми ингредиентами. Наруто и Сай, поймав по пути Ли, Неджи и Кибу, потащили Рюуноске кататься на санках с горки, чтобы не мешаться дома. В течение всего дня друзья Тензо забегали с подарками для мальчишки, прятали упакованные в цветную хрустящую бумагу коробочки под елку и убегали готовиться к празднику.  
Уже вечером, когда все помощники и друзья разбежались, чтобы встретить Новый год со своими близкими, Тензо и Рюуноске, оставшись одни, стали торжественно накрывать на стол. Рюу-чан, проникшись важностью момента, старательно расставлял на столике тарелочки и мисочки со всякими вкусностями, которые приносил с кухни Тензо, и свечи, которые они намеревались зажечь перед полуночью.  
Вдвоем они проводили старый год, убрали со стола и накрыли его вновь для чаепития со сладостями и тортом. Рюуноске, набивший животик, от переизбытка впечатлений и нетерпения, набегавшись на улице за весь день, уже засыпал на диванчике, но стойко держался.  
Тензо включил телевизор, чтобы не пропустить праздничную речь дайме страны Огня, и присел к мальчишке.  
\- Устал, бедолага? - улыбнулся он, растрепал его волосы на макушке.  
\- Не-а!  
\- Вообще, эту полночь пропустить нельзя - только в Новый год, если успеть загадать желание, пока бьют часы, оно непременно исполнится! - улыбнулся Тензо. - В такую ночь все сказки становятся явью.  
\- Сказок не бывает, - вздохнул как-то совершенно по-взрослому Рюу-чан. - Они никогда не сбываются.  
Тензо погладил по спинке мальчишку и вздохнул.  
\- Что же это за мир такой, если даже такой маленький мальчик не верит в сказки? - грустно улыбнулся он парнишке.  
\- Ты ведь тоже не веришь в сказки. Ты ведь вчера прогнал того одноглазого дядю, потому что не поверил в то, что он тебе врал, - возразил Рюуноске.  
\- Ками-сама, а ты-то откуда все знаешь? И потом, Какаши-сан не врал. Он просто очень много в жизни пережил горя, оттого он немного по-другому все воспринимает. Ему в человеческих чувствах трудно, он их боится.  
\- А ты? Ты тоже боишься? - вдруг очень серьезно посмотрел на Тензо Рюу-чан.  
\- Нет. У меня теперь есть ты, и мне ничего не страшно, - привлек его к своему боку Тензо. - Ладно, мы не будем загадывать никаких желаний. Мы просто будем верить в то, что все будет хорошо. Боги сами видят, что нам с тобой нужно, мы не будем их беспокоить просьбами, пусть они сами решат, что для нас лучше, и дадут нам это, договорились?  
\- Договорились, - кивнул Рюуноске и зевнул.  
\- Если хочешь, ты можешь лечь спать, а подарки будешь потрошить утром, - предложил Тензо.  
\- Нет! Нет! Я дождусь! Я уже большой! - с воплями и смехом Рюуноске запрыгнул на Тензо, всеми своими действиями показывая, что он совсем не устал и у него еще достаточно сил, чтобы даже немного помесить пятками дядю Ямато.  
Тензо, подхватив мальчишку и подбрасывая его в воздух, рассмеялся:  
\- Кто это у нас тут самый большой?  
\- Ты! - захохотал Рюу-чан, заходясь от восторга, когда подлетал достаточно высоко и тут же благополучно приземлялся в сильные и теплые руки.  
Наконец, когда Рюуноске набесился, он устроился под боком у Тензо и спросил:  
\- А когда уже можно будет смотреть подарки?  
\- Как только пробьет полночь, - улыбнулся Тензо.  
Рюуноске загрустил.  
\- Ну, во всяком случае, так принято. Но если ты хочешь, то можешь начать прямо сейчас, - сжалился над ним Тензо.  
Но вопреки ожиданиям, мальчишка не бросился радостно под елку, он подтянул к себе коленки, обнял их, уткнулся в них носом и прошептал:  
\- Если бы можно было отдать все подарки за то, чтобы мама сейчас пришла, я бы отдал все на свете…  
Тензо вздохнул, положил ладонь на макушку с такими же, как у него, непослушными торчащими вихрами, и спросил:  
\- А про отца своего ты что-нибудь знаешь?  
\- Он герой, - ответил мальчик уверенно, но все так же в коленку.  
\- Герой? Он шиноби? - удивился Тензо. Помнится, местные жители говорили, что отцом его был непутевый парень, бросивший свою беременную подругу и запропастившийся где-то в своем походе за удачей.  
\- Да. Мама говорила, что он герой, и что он на такой секретной службе, что ему нельзя общаться с семьей, и что когда-нибудь он обязательно вернется, - ответил мальчик.  
«Понятно, - подумал Тензо. - Все одинокие мамы придумывают своим детям сказки об отце-герое, чтобы они не чувствовали себя обделенными»  
До наступления Нового года оставалось всего ничего, а Рюуноске все так же сидел, уткнувшись подбородком в коленки, молча уставившись в телевизор, и не прикоснулся к подаркам.  
И тогда Тензо сказал. Может быть потому, что сердце его давно приняло это решение, да и разум не сопротивлялся. Может быть потому, что ему очень хотелось подарить сказку этому маленькому, но уже не верящему в чудо мальчику. Может быть потому, что ему и самому никто никогда не дарил сказок, а, если честно, иногда так хотелось… А может быть потому, что сам поверил в свою глупую выдумку. Ведь мог же он, и вправду, гульнуть в той деревне с симпатичной девчонкой, а потом просто забыл об этом? И Тензо сказал то, что считал правильным.  
\- Рюу-чан, твоя мама говорила тебе правду. Я твой отец.  
Рюуноске резко вскинул голову, вперив недоверчивый, но полный желания поверить взгляд широко распахнувшихся глаз на Тензо.  
Тензо сгреб мальчишку на руки, поднялся с ним с дивана и подошел к зеркалу.  
\- Смотри - мы с тобой просто одно лицо! - улыбнулся в зеркало Тензо.  
Оттуда рядом с его отражением смотрел на него такой же лохматый, темноволосый, с огромными, очень серьезными и печальными черными глазами, мальчик. Случайность, судьба, но мальчишка и вправду был невероятно похож на Тензо.  
\- Ну, видишь?  
\- Вижу. Папа… Папочка… - прошептал Рюуноске и прижался к Тензо изо всех сил.  
Тензо, возвращаясь обратно в комнату, гладил по спине малыша, а сам пытался проглотить вставший в горле жесткий комок, чтобы голос не выдал его.  
\- Почему ты так долго не приходил?! - отчаянно вцепился в его водолазку Рюу-чан, сопя в ключицу. - Почему?! Я так ждал тебя! И мама тоже! Почему ты пришел так поздно? Если бы ты пришел раньше, мама была бы жива!  
\- Я очень хотел, Рюу. Очень хотел. Прости меня, - виновато ответил Тензо.  
Что он мог еще сказать? Но Тензо действительно чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не сумел спасти его маму. Ее никто бы не сумел спасти, но от этого легче не становилось.  
\- Мне никак нельзя было раньше приходить. Твоя мама говорила тебе правду. Я - АНБУ, вот смотри, видишь татуировку? Это знак тех, кто служит на секретной службе, - Тензо стащил с плеча растянутую горловину водолазки и продемонстрировал мальчишке красную спираль.  
Тот во все глаза смотрел на клеймо, потом провел по нему пальцем. Он уже видел на улице странных людей в одинаковой форме и с закрытыми лицами. Братик Наруто объяснил, что это самые крутые бойцы деревни, но маски были такими смешными, что Рюуноске сначала не поверил и подумал, что братик Наруто шутит, что это, верно, клоуны или акробаты какие-то. Но все друзья Наруто подтвердили, что это так, а когда сам Неджи-кун сказал, что собирается на следующий год поступать в АНБУ, и ему предстоит держать очень суровый экзамен, Рюуноске поверил. Если уж Неджи-куну будет тяжело, значит, туда действительно берут самых сильных и способных. Братик Наруто и его друзья были с его точки зрения невероятно крутыми шиноби, почти богами. А уж если и им так трудно попасть в этот таинственный отряд, значит это действительно очень круто. Выходит, его папа - один из лучших бойцов? Из этого самого крутого отряда? Мама же говорила, что он герой - конечно, не героев в такие отряды ни за что не возьмут! Вот почему он не мог прийти раньше! Его просто не отпускали, и ему нельзя было показывать лицо! Значит, он и вправду не бросил их с мамой, как говорили ему злые мальчишки и соседи. Значит, папа никогда не забывал их, он хотел к ним прийти, но его не отпускали, потому что у него такая секретная служба.  
\- Я так скучал по тебе! - прошептал Рюуноске, прижимаясь к отцу.  
\- Я тоже скучал, - признался Тензо.  
Нет, он не соврал - на самом деле, он всю жизнь скучал по кому-то, кто вот так беззастенчиво, безыскусно, но безгранично будет любить его, и кого он так же будет любить в ответ. Так же не скрывая, не мудрствуя, просто любить того, кому его любовь действительно нужна. И это было здорово.  
\- Ой! Там по телевизору часы уже бьют, папа! Папа же!!! - взвизгнул вдруг Рюуноске. - Праздник начался!  
Тензо налил мальчишке шипучки, себе немного саке, и они, как и обещали друг другу, не стали загадывать никаких желаний, просто вверяя себя друг другу и судьбе, столь неожиданно соединившей их. Тензо и его маленький сын верили в то, что теперь их судьба будет более милосердной, а, может быть, даже и счастливой. Она сама решит, как лучше для них обоих.  
Спустя какое-то время, когда наевшийся от пуза сладостей Рюуноске распотрошил все подарки и уснул, ошалевший от впечатлений, Тензо прибрался в комнате, убрал столик обратно на кухню, вымыл немногочисленную посуду, и присел у окна, наблюдая, как по улицам гуляют счастливые люди, взрывают хлопушки, жгут бенгальские огни, запускают салюты и шутихи. От главных ворот взлетели сначала зеленый, потом красный, потом желтый одиночные огоньки, оказавшиеся выше всех и медленно, расчерчивая черное небо тлеющими волнистыми хвостами, опали. Ох, и влетит кому-то завтра - кто-то из дежурящих патрульных на главных воротах дорвался до сигнальной ракетницы. Но от противоположных ворот в ответ полетели такие же - зеленый, красный, желтый. Красный специально в середине, чтобы никто не подумал, что тревога. На южной и северной стенных башнях ответили тем же практически одновременно. Шиноби народ солидарный. Уж если и влетит завтра от начальника караула, то всем.  
Тензо улыбнулся. На душе было как никогда легко и хорошо. Он раскрыл ладонь и пустил росток. Стебелек мгновенно налился силой, ровный, крепенький, развернул небольшие, овальные листочки, глянцевые, словно воском натертые. Длинный стройный стебелек все тянулся и тянулся вверх, и вдруг на нем появилось несколько небольших тугих бутонов. Тензо с удивлением и счастливой улыбкой наблюдал за рождением нового «уродца», но бутоны запульсировали, стали лопаться, и словно взорвались крупными волнистыми лепестками, розовыми с сиреневым отливом, с бордовыми крапинками и темной сердцевинкой - диковинные и наполнившие кухоньку дивным ароматом. «Уродец» оказался самой настоящей орхидеей.  
\- Вот это да! - изумился сам себе Тензо. - Вот бы никогда не подумал, что могу такую красоту вырастить!  
Пока он селил нового жильца в горшочек, ему показалось, что кто-то стучит в дверь. Тензо решил, что видимо, это на улице - кто к нему может зайти в такой час, когда все отмечают этот праздник в кругу своих семей или с самыми близкими людьми? Но стук повторился, и Тензо, нахмурившись, пошел открывать. Уж не семпай ли опять куролесит?  
\- Кто там? - на всякий случай спросил Тензо. Болезненных выяснений отношений сейчас совсем не хотелось.  
\- Щёгацу-сан*! - ответил бодрый голос Генмы из-за двери.  
Тензо сразу отпер дверь и уставился на Ширануи.  
\- С Новым годом! - довольно ухмыльнулся тот. Судя по его виду, он только что вернулся с миссии и даже не заходил домой переодеться.  
\- И тебя с Новым годом! - опешил Тензо.  
\- Ну, теперь, когда обмен любезностями состоялся, можно мне войти? Я замерз, как собака, и очень хочется есть. А я слышал, у тебя сегодня даже торт имеется! - безмятежно улыбался Генма.  
\- Заходи, конечно, - посторонился Тензо, удивляясь про себя, откуда Генме стало известно про торт. - Ты прямо с миссии, что ли?  
\- Ага, - ответил Генма, стаскивая обувь в коридоре. - Думал, не успею. Летел, как проклятый, а все равно опоздал. Представляешь, как обидно - всего на два часа опоздать!  
\- Ну, новогодняя ночь еще не закончилась, - улыбнулся Тензо.  
\- Как там мелкий твой? Спит уже? А я ему подарок принес. Правда, ничего купить возможности не было, так что только то, чем на миссии разжился. Но эта штука ему точно понравится - кинжал трофейный, смотри какой интересный, я таких не видел, - Генма сунул руку во внутренний карман жилета и вытащил сверток, завернутый в тряпицу. Развернул, показал, как играет свет на острых гранях непривычно ограненного треугольного лезвия, на тельце змейки, обвивающей рукоять.  
\- Красивый? С киригакурца снял, - довольно похвастался Генма.  
\- Ага! Киригакурец-то не сильно сопротивлялся? - пошутил Тензо.  
\- Да нет, ему уже все равно было, - хихикнул Генма. – Так что твой мелкий теперь полновластный хозяин раритета.  
\- Не порезался бы только, маленький ведь еще! Но как же ты узнал, ты ведь на миссии был? - удивленно спохватился Тензо.  
\- А я все время о тебе справлялся, мне Аоба раз в три дня ворона с сообщением присылал, - стянул хитай с головы Генма и с наслаждением взлохматил волосы и почесал голову. - Я даже знаю, что у тебя сегодня к столу торт.  
\- Вот как… - смутился Тензо, и сердце в смятении забилось сильнее.  
\- Ты принял очень хорошее решение, - серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза Генма. - Может быть, очень трудное, но правильное. Ты все сделал, как надо. Знаешь, ты настоящий мужик. И я буду поддерживать твое решение всегда.  
Тензо встретил прямой и твердый взгляд янтарных глаз.  
\- Я как-то просил тебя остаться, но ты не смог… Так вот я сам пришел, чтобы остаться, - произнес Ширануи, решительно глядя на Тензо.  
\- Генма, прости, я тогда… - начал оправдываться Тензо, но Генма перебил:  
\- Я все понимаю. Я же знаю, что у тебя все мысли одним Хатаке были заняты. Он хороший мужик, но не для тебя. Пусть он теперь чунину нервы мотает, а тот из него веревки вьет. А я тебя, извини конечно, но больше не отпущу.  
\- В смысле? - совсем растерялся Тензо, не в состоянии поверить.  
Генма коснулся пальцами его скулы, погладил ладонью:  
\- В смысле, что не отдам тебя никому больше. Люблю я тебя. Давно. Ну, куда, думал, к тебе лезть со своими чувствами, когда у тебя полный раздрай в душе. Только теперь ты меня не прогонишь - тебе трудно одному с мальцом будет, и помощь понадобится. Так что, вот он я, весь твой. Хочешь - люби, хочешь - так живи, только не гони.  
\- Не стану гнать… - тихо произнес Тензо и подался навстречу, обнимая, прижимая к себе, ловя ищущие губы, - Я любить тебя хочу…  
\- Так люби и ничего не бойся… Любить - это здорово… - прошептал в ответ Генма, утопая в искрящихся, словно звездная морозная ночь, черных глазах.  
Уже почти рассвело, когда молочница, тащившая санки с бидоном молока утренней дойки в молочную лавку, случайно подняла глаза и ахнула:  
\- Какая же красота! Ну надо же, зима - а у кого-то цветы во всю цветут! Видать, умеет ухаживать… Или просто человек с доброй душой!  
В окне квартирки на втором этаже все «уродцы» полыхали крупными и яркими цветами.

**Author's Note:**

> *Щёгацу-сан - традиционный японский Дед Мороз, которому в последние несколько лет на смену пришел Оджи-сан.


End file.
